BioShock Infinite Weapons
Booker DeWitt has a powerful arsenal available to him in BioShock Infinite, ranging from unstoppable melee attacks to devastating explosive weapons. Vigors are wielded with weapons simultaneously and can be used at the same time, but deplete his Salts at every use. In addition to the Sky-Hook, Booker can only carry two weapons at a time, and so will have to drop one of his current guns if he picks up another. While most of the following weapons are primarily manufactured by the Founders, some of them are alternate models engineered by the Vox Populi, offering a different set of advantages and disadvantages. The two versions of the same weapon are similar in appearance only, as they have separate upgrades and ammunition. Twelve of the fourteen weapons in the game can be upgraded at the Minuteman's Armory vending machines, up to four times. The Vox Populi weapons can cause more damage than those belonging to the Founders. ''BioShock Infinite'' Barnstormer RPG The Barnstormer RPG is one of the projectile-based guns available to Booker DeWitt as he progresses through the game. It fires rockets which, upon impact, explode and deal heavy damage in a large area of effect. If fired too close, though, this can seriously damage the player. The weapon also has to be cycled manually after every shot, and can hold very little ammunition at a time (2 per magazine with eight more in reserve, initially). Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle The long-distance weapon of BioShock Infinite. Although hard to use at close ranges, the Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle boasts flawless accuracy and a zoom function. In addition, it is powerful enough to down a civilian in a single shot. The rifle is bolt-action, as DeWitt manually ejects the spent cartridge after firing each shot, and has a 4-round magazine. Broadsider Pistol The Broadsider Pistol is a mid-range small weapon of BioShock Infinite. Booker carries one at the start of the game, but loses it before arriving to Columbia. Though its shots don't deal much damage, it has a good rate of fire, a large and easily replenished ammunition supply and a very small reloading time. Initially, it can hold 12 shots into a single magazine. It was manufactured in Germany. Short name- Mauser C96. China Broom Shotgun / Heater The short-ranged weapon of BioShock Infinite, the China Broom Shotgun's ability to kill civilians in one hit is tempered by its short range and low rate of fire, as Booker is forced to cock the gun's lever after every shot. This weapon holds four shells and has a chance to hit multiple enemies with a single shot if they're tightly grouped. The Heater is the Vox Populi version of the China Broom, able to hold only one shot at a time but capable of dealing vast amounts of damage in a single attack. In addition, each shot has a chance to ignite anything it hits, dealing additional damage. Huntsman Carbine / Burstgun While not as accurate or as damaging as the Bird's Eye, the Huntsman Carbine boasts a much greater fire rate and increased ammunition reserves. Its iron sights and high damage per shot make it a powerful semi-automatic weapon, fit for mid- to long-range combat. It has an 8-round magazine and carries 80 rounds in total. The Burstgun is the Vox Populi's take on the Huntsman. While not as accurate as its precursor, it has the advantage of firing each shot as a burst of three bullets, dealing more damage per burst than would a normal Carbine shot. Paddywhacker Hand Cannon The Paddywhacker Hand Cannon is a six-shot revolver capable of excellent accuracy and vast stopping power. Though slow to fire and quick to run low on ammunition, the Hand Cannon is effective against standard enemies and elite foes alike. Peppermill Crank Gun The Peppermill Crank Gun is a fully automatic gun used by the Motorized Patriot. It can be obtained by killing the latter or, in certain cases, by spawning one through a Tear. Before being able to shoot, the weapon must be manually cranked up for a short period of time, giving it its namesake. While firing, the Crank Gun is capable of decimating anything in front of it in the space of a few seconds, though it will quickly burn through its 100-shot magazine. Pig Flak Volley Gun / Hail Fire One of the more unconventional weapons in Columbia, the Pig Flak Volley Gun fires a series of short-ranged projectiles which explode upon impact, dealing moderate amounts of damage in a small radius. Each Volley Gun magazine holds eight shots, which are fired at a moderate rate. Though the Vox Populi Hail Fire has a significantly reduced magazine size and deals less damage per shot, it has a much higher rate of fire than the Pig Flak, able to deliver all of its five shots nearly instantly. Furthermore, its projectiles bounce upon contact with the scenery. Holding the fire button and releasing will detonate any Hail Fire projectiles in mid-air, allowing the user to bounce grenades behind cover, around corners and over greater distances. Sky-Hook Designed for both transport and combat, the Sky-Hook is an essential part of Booker's arsenal in BioShock Infinite. The tool is fitted with a series of gears and three rotating scoops to attach to the Sky-Lines running through the city of Columbia, allowing Booker to ride and eject from them at will. While riding a Sky-Line Booker can strike an enemy from the air, inflicting critical damage. On ground, the Sky-Hook inflicts moderate amounts of damage per hit, and can be used on weakened enemies to perform a devastating (and gory) execution, killing them instantly. Triple R Machine Gun / Repeater The Triple R Machine Gun is the most common automatic weapon in BioShock Infinite, dealing moderate damage per bullet at a rapid rate of fire. Its deadliness is counterbalanced by its low accuracy and high recoil. Each Machine Gun magazine holds 35 rounds. The Repeater is the Vox Populi counterpart to the Triple R, and is found around halfway through the game. In exchange for a decreased rate of fire and a smaller magazine, it possesses superior damage per bullet as well as lower overall recoil. ''Burial at Sea'' Weapons Air Grabber The Air Grabber is the counterpart version of the Sky-Hook in the city of Rapture, used both as a melee weapon and a means of transportation. Hand Cannon The Hand Cannon is a six-shot revolver capable of excellent accuracy and vast stopping power. Though slow to fire and quick to run low on ammunition, the Hand Cannon is effective against standard enemies and elite foes alike. Tommy Gun The Tommy Gun '''is a machine gun with a round drum magazine that functions similar to the Triple R Machine Gun/Repeater. Shotgun The '''Shotgun is a short-ranged weapon that fires fan-shaped blasts. While it deals high damage, its drawbacks are its long reload time and having to cock the handle after each shot. Carbine The Rapture version of the Huntsman Carbine. While not quite as accurate as its precursor, it does have the advantage of firing each shot as a burst of three pellets, dealing more damage per burst than would a normal Carbine shot. Radar Range Radar Range uses a microwave energy beam to heat up Splicers and cause them to explode. Any enemies that are too close in proximity to an exploding Splicer suffer splash damage. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Weapons Crossbow Behind The Scenes *Both the China Broom and Paddywhacker's names refer to the Boxer Rebellion, implying their use in the war. *The idea of only being able to have two weapons (and change them out) at a time is adapted from other first-person shooters, such as Medal of Honor and Call of Duty, where the player is only allowed to have two weapons at a time: a primary and a backup. Category:BioShock Infinite Weapons Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea Weapons